masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Drell Assassin Infiltrator
The reptilian drell have dense muscle tissue that grants them surprising, wiry strength. With unique hyoid bones in their throats, drell can vocalize high-pitched sounds outside of human hearing range. The bones have the added benefit of making drell extremely difficult to strangle. Though drell may lack the rugged durability of other races, they are lightning fast and deadly accurate. Drell are to be feared on the battlefield. Powers Drell Assassin | shield = 250 | health = 500 | game = ME3 }} Melee and movement Player Notes General Notes *The Drell Assassin Infiltrator is a character capable of dealing a huge amount of power damage in matter of seconds. Setting a Recon Mine in a high-traffic area and detonating it right after the Homing Grenade is thrown can cause fire explosions that can obliterate large crowds and deal significant damage to bulky armored foes. *Since firing and detonating Recon Mine does not break cloak, the Drell Assassin can cloak, fire the Recon Mine, fire his weapon (breaking cloak), and then detonate the Recon Mine. Since this triggers the shorter cloak cooldown, a relatively lightly loaded Assassin will be able to quickly re-cloak, rinse and repeat for devastating damage. *Since the Assassin lacks anti-shield powers, equipping the Acolyte is advised. *The Drell Assassin's Homing Grenade can be the most powerful in the game if all the power bonuses are picked in Tactical Cloak and in the passive skills. *Paired with the N7 Shadow, the Drell Assassin is the most agile Infiltrator in the game. Cerberus *As a Drell's main strength is his speed, you are less likely to be impaled by a Phantom's instant-kill move but caution should still be exercised. *Recon Mine can be used to deal massive damage to an Atlas. Their slow speed makes it easy to catch one in the explosion radius. Care should still be taken to avoid their close range grab. **Additionally, Recon Mine, when evolved to Rank 6 Invasive Scan, can also be used to bring the already slow Atlas to a snails pace, making it much easier to kill. *Homing Grenade can be very effective against Guardians as it usually drops down and bypasses their shields entirely. **If that fails Tactical Cloak can be used to move behind the Guardian and shoot him. Collectors *Collectors are specialists in both close and ranged combat, so care should be taken all the time. It's advised to be even more defensive with the Assassin when fighting the Collectors, as the Drell's low shields and health can put the player at risk easily. *Recon Mine evolved to Rank 6 Invasive Scan can slow down dangerous enemies such as Swarms, Possessed Abominations and especially Praetorians. Geth *The Geth are hard hitting specialists and can very easily strip the Assassin's already low health and shields with flanking approaches. They can also stun in succession, limiting the movement and actions of the player. *A cautious approach is recommended against the Geth due the Assassin's low health and shields; take cover and stick by your teammates to give you more survivability. *Recon Mine can be used to reveal cloaked Geth Hunters sneaking up on you and your squad, which is vital on Gold and Platinum. Reapers *This is where the Assassin will shine due to the number of armored enemies that can be easily dispatched with the right upgrades in Recon Mine and Homing Grenade. *Only Banshees and Marauders have additional layers of protection, but it may still be wise to bring a back-up weapon (like a light SMG or Acolyte) to deal with shields. *Avoid Ravagers at all costs for if all three shots land you will either be downed or critically injured. Swarmers can also deal a lot of damage to your low shields and health. **Try to avoid the acid puddles left by Ravagers as they can do serious damage to a low fitness Drell. Trivia *Although the Drell Assassin possesses a barrier according to the description on the Characters screen, in actuality the character is equipped with shields.